Lust Song
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Lilo, her husband Mike, Stitch, and Angel get stuck in a cave in the jungle; trapped by a thunderstorm. When Angel is struck by a bolt of lightening, they learn that trauma can have very strange effects on her powers. Requested by brother of kane.


**Okay, lets nip this in the bud right now so I don't have to hear about it later. Lilo is 26 in this story, not her normal, far underaged, self. She's also been married for a year to Mike. Who's Mike? I made him up, that's who. Also, Stitch and Angel have been mates, the closest thing they understand to married for about four years at this point. So, with the trolls fenced off, let us procede.**

Lilo, Mike, Stitch, and Angel had decided to go for a walk through the Hawaiian jungles. Things had started out fine enough, until Lilo had instisted that she knew how to read the map. Four wrong turns later, even Stitch and Angel weren't sure where they were.

"I know I can find they way out, how about this way?" Lilo said, pointing down another path. "Isn't that they way we came through?" Mike asked. Lilo, realizing Mike was right, pointed to a different trail. "I meant this way."

"Went that way already," Angel pointed out, "Four times."

Lilo blinked, chewed her lip, and tried to think of something. Before anything came to her, the sky went dark with clouds. "Storm." Stitch said simply, pointing to massive clouds. "It's probably just a small shower." Mike said.

Not two seconds after he said this, thunder cracked loudly, and the bolt could be seen hitting only a few miles away from where they stood. "Or it could be a thunderstorm." Mike revised his previous statement.

"This way, saw cave." Stitch said, pointing uphill. Stitch led the group to a large cave that they'd passed twice that day. The cave was deep enough that they would be safe from the lightning and wouldn't get wet from the rain.

Mike made a fire to keep them warm. As they sun set with the storm not letting up, the group realized that they'd be spending the night in the cave. "I'm sorry you guys, this is all my fault." Lilo apologized. "Hey, anyone could get lost in this jungle," Mike said, disregarding the fact that it had, in fact, been Lilo who'd gotten them lost, "It's okay, we've got out camping gear and food and water. We'll find out way back tomorrow." Mike assured her.

"Thanks." Lilo said smiling. Mike could always cheer her up. "Fires low, I get firewood." Stitch said, getting up to collect more fuel for the fire. "Me go with, dangerous alone." Angel said, going with him.

The two left the cave and returned a half hour later with a small pile of firewood. The wood would be wet they knew, but Mike had a trick to make it work. Just when they were at the edge of the cave, there was a flash, a crack, and Angel dropped like a bag of rocks.

Stitch immediatley dropped the firewood and picked Angel up, carrying her into the cave. Mike rushed to examine Angel. When Mike had learned of Lilo's alien filled life, he took to quite well; studying the physiology of the experiments with Jumba and learning how to help them if they were ever hurt and Jumba wasn't around.

"I think she's going to be okay," Mike said after nearly twenty minutes examining her with a medical device Jumba had made, "The lightning bolt didn't do any permenant damage, just gave her a good jolt. If she were a human it would be much worse, but as it stands a good night's sleep and se'll be right as right; so long as nothing damages her skull. The part of her brain that controls her powers took the brunt of it, so she probably won't be able to sing for awhile. I won't know for sure until we get back."

Stitch nodded, satified that his mate would be okay. Mike and Lilo brought the firewood in and Mike fd the fire. After awhile, thay all got tired and set to go to sleep; Lilo and Mike sleeping next to each other and Stitch cuddling Angel. Because they'd brought good blankets and had a nice fire going, it was actually quite a comfortable place to go to sleep.

Around midnight, Angel's eyes fluttered open. She could quite organize her thoughs; all she was aware of was a burning growing in her body. She pulled the blankets off, but that had no effect. Angel's mind became even more unfocused, and instict took over. She began to sing.

Her song awoke Stitch, who was glad to see she was okay. As he listened to Angel's song, he realized that it was different. It wasn't her normal rythmic chant that turned you evil, nor it's soothing reverse which turned you good. It was a discordant melody, and it put Stitch on edge.

After a few minutes of listening to it, Stitch felt his body start to heat up. At first he reasoned that it was probably nothing, as Angel's songs couldn't effect him. The, as it occured to him that that fact might not be true of this new song, he began to worry.

He made a move to wake Lilo and Mike, but then stopped, the power of the song finally hitting him. His body began to burn the same way Angel's did, and he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between him and his mate.

Angel beat him to it, dashing into Stitch's arms and holding him in a deep kiss. They fell to the ground, not caring as they deepened their kiss. Soon Angel could feel Stitch's urge to mate poking against her thigh, and grinned in excitment.

Angel rolled onto her back and spread her legs. Stitch grabbed her hips and thrust into her dripping pussy, unable to stoll any longer. Angel purred as Stitch pumped into her, showing her no mercy; going as fast, as hard, and as deep as he wanted. Just the way she liked. Angel wraped her legs around Stitch's waist, through her head back, and let out a loud moan; not caring id it woke Lilo or Mike.

Or at least, she though she was moaning. Unknown to her, Angel was actually singing her lust song. As she sang, Stitch moved his hips faster; striken with greater lust.

It was Stitch's grunting as he fucked Angel that woke up Lilo and Mike. They lifted their heads groggily to see what was happening. Before they fully registered the scene before them, Angel's song got to them. Their bodies began to burn up, and they forgot everything else.

Lilo undid Mike's pants and started stroking his already fully erect shaft while Mike rammed his finders into Lilo's dripping slit. They soon realized that this just wouldn't be enough. As Angel continued singing her song, everyone in the cave just got hornier and hornier. Lilo pushed Mike onto his back and sat with her crotch in his face. She took his cock into her mouth as Mike began eating her pussy.

Lilo gagged slightly on Mike's eight inches, but that only added to the pleasure. Whenever she gagged, Mike would moan into Lilo's pussy, and soon she started gagging on purpose.

This, too, proved to be useless to sate the burning heat. Lilo rolled onto all fours and Mike took her from behind. In truth, this was Lilo and Mike's first time together. But this was not a thought that occured to them as Mike stuffed Lilo's pussy.

For some time, the two couples fucked each other, not particuarly caring that there was another couple present within the cave. The Angel's song became to much. It was just warping their minds so much, sending them further into lust with note.

Soon Lilo and Mike were drawn to the source of the song, and approached Angel. Angel didn't know what was happening when Lilo and Mike grabbed onyo her, pulled Stitch out of her cunt. Whrn she felt Lilo rubbing their pussies together and Stitch push his cock into her ass, Angel didn't really care. She just through herself into the pleasure.

Angel's song was finally cut off by Mike forcing his cock down her throat. With the song stopped, the four were able to satisfy themselves. Lilo grinded herself against Angel with increasinging urgency. She brought herself and Angel to climax in only five minutes.

Lilo fell away from Angel, dropping sleepily to the ground. Mike pulled out of Angel's mouth and moved to her other side. Angel couldn't have concentrated enough to sing her song again as Mike stuffed her pussy without mercy.

Mike and Stitch came moments later, one after the other, filling Angel's pussy and ass with hot cum. Just as Lilo had, they all dropped to the floor exhausted and satisfied.

The next morning they four woke up in a sweaty, messy heap. They decided that it was in everyone's best interest not to mention their little experience in the cave, even if it hadn't been an altogether bad one.

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
